


Interest.

by allmypanties



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Tiny little smut blirp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmypanties/pseuds/allmypanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A serious business discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interest.

F-fuck.

“T-that’s good, that’s..nnh, that’s..” A low, throaty moan. Garret had found something special, in his latest boy toy, and he was enjoying him quite thoroughly.

“Just, just there, Keran, a-ah.” Fuck. Fuck! Full. Full, and those lips down his shoulder, those sharp, nipping bites, those slow, luxurious thrusts.

“Y-you know,” Keran panted, blonde hair clinging to his cheeks, his jaw. “When I said that I’d, n-nnh, when I said I’d pay you back, this wasn’t q-quite what I had in mind.”

Garret shuddered, hips jerking back against Keran. “You’re just, a-ah, fuck, just paying me back with interest, Keran. It’s..” A breathy moan, arms buckling beneath him, cheek mashing against the pillow. “It’s my pleasure.”


End file.
